


If only they knew

by ortonfangirl



Series: Oblivious [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ortonfangirl/pseuds/ortonfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica's not the only pack member who's noticed Stiles and Derek gazing at each other with heart eyes. Erica thinks 'fuck me eyes' is a more apt description</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only they knew

Erica couldn't help the smirk she sent Derek's way as her eyes met his. She had just caught him looking at Stiles with serious heart eyes or more accurately 'fuck me' eyes. After making sure Derek knew that she had seen his not so subtle ogling of Stiles, she looked around to see if anyone else had caught on to these two oblivious idiots.

Boyd subtly nodded once (Derek and Stiles really should take note of what subtle looked like) when she raised her eyebrows at him and tilted her head just slightly in Derek's direction. Boyd then looked quickly at Stiles before once again meeting Erica's gaze. _'Yep, no doubt about it'_ she thought, she was definitely not the only one of the pack who's aware of what was developing between their Alpha and Stiles. 

Looking around at the rest of the pack, most of whom were trying not to grin when Derek's attention once again focused on Stiles, she figured they were pretty much all aware of what was happening. Well, all of them except Derek and Stiles, the idiots, oh and possibly Scott. Scott didn't notice much besides Allison. Erica glanced at Stiles, who quickly averted his eyes from Derek to the floor, just before Derek's eyes found him.

_'How the hell does Batman always know when Derek's gaze is heading his way'_ she wondered. Honestly she was in awe of how Stiles always managed to tear his eyes away from Derek literally seconds before Derek's eyes landed on him. With Derek's werewolf senses he must feel Stiles watching him and with his supernatual reflexs he should easily be able to catch Stiles mid heart eyes.

It was easy to understand how Stiles might not be aware of how often Derek stares at him. With his werewolf reflexes Derek could easily divert his gaze before Stiles had a chance to turn his head in Derek's direction. But how Stiles always knew Derek was going to look his way and managed to look away just in time amused and amazed Erica. It was astonishing how they could both stare at each other so much without the other being aware or their gazes colliding. 

Erica looked around the room once more, a plan beginning to form, as she made eye contact with each of the pack members except Stiles and her Alpha. _'If these two idiots can't see how they feel we'll just have to help them.'_ Both Stiles and Derek catch Erica's wicked grin and feel a chill go down their spine. _'If only they knew'_ she laughed to herself. _'If only they knew that we all know how they feel. Hell if only they knew how each other felt, the idiots!'_


End file.
